


The Losing Side

by penumbra



Series: Oh, What a Night [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comic, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/pseuds/penumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to marry John, but he's not sure of the best way to propose. Who better to run ideas by than, well...John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Oh, What a Night. I believe TLS will make sense on its own, but it would be best to read OWAN beforehand. You can read The Losing Side and Oh, What a Night on my [Tumblr](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/), as well.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four pages, since I've been gone for so long.


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the Oh, What a Night trilogy will be coming soon! Points of Interest - Wedding night fluff and (Kelley-style) smut. Keep your eyes peeled for the third installment.


End file.
